Cursed heritage
by Zue
Summary: AU, in a world full of lies, Kai, tries to find his place in the fire kingdom. Watch as the young boy makes his path in a society that refuses to accept him because of the circumstances of his birth.
1. Prologue

**A-Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like the idea. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about grammar, I'll try to become better. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy!

**Title:** Cursed heritage

**Genre:** General/Adventure

**Rating:** T (may change)

**Disclamer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the caracters. Beyblade is copyright Takao Aoki

**Summary: **AU, in a world full of lies, Kai, tries to find his place in the fire kingdom. Watch as the young boy makes his path in a society that refuses to accept him because of the circumstances of his birth.

**Prologue**

The world was divided in four great kingdoms. At the East there was the Earth, known for its forests inhabited by wilds animals and its mountains. The people in the East were mostly pacifists but could prove to be fierce opponent if provoked. They had distinct features such as yellow/golden eyes that could turn to slits just like cats, pointed ears and innate agility. At the south, there was the Water kingdom, composed mostly by little islands connected by bridges and only accessible by boat. The people living there were mostly light haired and good natured. They were known to be good merchants and sometimes a bit tricky. At the North there was the Wind kingdom, the people there valued honor before anything else. Their lands were composed mostly of plains except for the extreme north that was full of snowy mountains. That place was almost inaccessible but there was a rumor of a small village somewhere in the mountains.

And finally, there was the Fire kingdom whose inhabitants were the proudest of them all. They were mostly black or brown haired but there were also some redheads. The most striking features of the people living there was their eyes. It was by the eyes that you could tell the statute of a person. They came from dark brown (which was considered the lowest) to a crimson red (which was only seen within the royal family). It was common to see people with mixed heritage in the three other kingdoms but because of the desert separating the West kingdom from the others such a thing as mixed-blood was frowned upon and sometimes theses people were treated like slaves.

The power of a kingdom was related to the number of beasts there is under their control. There are the four sacred beasts, Driger, Draciel, Dragoon and Dranzer. Each one of them chooses to attach themselves to a human at birth. On the skin of the chosen one, a tattoo would appear when the person reached their teens. The beasts chose based on the personality and ability of the person. There is also others beasts, these are less powerful but no less sought. The more a kingdom possesses beasts, the more powerful it is.

Our story begins in a small village near the capital of the fire kingdom where a young boy will start his journey...


	2. Chapter 1 : Setting the stage

**A-Note:** Hi everyone! Thanks for those who added this story to their alert or favorites! It really motivates me to write more. Special thanks to **Yuliya** and **Phoenixfyre101**who reviewed. Also, I'll use the English names of the characters (because I find them less confusing), I'm going to use some OC's in this chapter but they won't be too important in the future. Plus, this chapter is more to introduce some personage and to place Kai's childhood environment. Enjoy and review please!

**Title:** Cursed heritage

**Genre:** General/Adventure

**Rating:** T (May change)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters. Beyblade is copyright Takao Aoki. The world and the plot are from my brain because I dreamed it.

**Summary: **AU, in a world full of lies, Kai, tries to find his place in the fire kingdom. Watch as the young boy makes his path in a society that refuses to accept him because of the circumstances of his birth.

**Chapter one: Setting the stage**

Kazue Yamashita was a proud man. He grew up in the plains of the north and got in the military. After a serious injury in his right arm he had to quit. So after that, he made a living of selling things like his father and grandfather before him. Not long after he reached his thirtieth year, he decided to try something than very few ever attempted: become a merchant in the fire kingdom. That place was known for it's though market, but one you were established and known, much money was insured. It was a split moment decision –years after he still thought that he should have been better prepared–.

After saying goodbye to his friends and family, he embarked for a long journey to the west and trough the desert with supplies and a horse that had seen many years. Every day was warmer than the last. The first few days were bearable but after two week he still hadn't reached his destination and he was low on supplies. It wasn't long before he found himself without water or food and he lost his mount to the desert. Everything seemed lost. His vision was starting to become blurry because of de dehydration and he was half-walking, half-stumbling. Then the situation worsened he started to get dizzy and he lost his footing and found himself face first in the sand. After that, he started to lose consciousness.

Kazue woke up some times later in a tent, and he found out who saved his life: a young woman from the Water kingdom. She had found him just in time while crossing the desert herself. They decided to continue their journey together and established themselves near the capital of the Fire kingdom. The market was nothing short of what they expected, it was even worst. The climate of the place was hot and almost nothing grew in the earth (which was mostly composed of sand and rocks). Very few people wanted to buy their things and those who did where other who weren't born in these lands. The people living there were very close minded. Kazue and Miriam choose to specialize themselves in transportation. They build all types of carriages and even started to sell horses and camels. Five years after, they still didn't sell that much but they were starting to be known and trusted by the locals. They got enough money to buy a small house and to be cozy and finally Kazue got the courage to ask for Miriam's hand.

Some of their family came from North and South. There was Kazue's Father and his two sisters: Sellrya and Aema. Miriam 'mother and her brother Kyle came too. Some of their friends came but most didn't want to travel because they had family and children to take care of. Everything was peaceful, Sellrya decided to stay for a while and the others returned home.

Sellrya Yamashita was the youngest of Kazue's sibling. She was a woman full of joy and quite stubborn. With long pale blue hairs and silver eyes, she didn't go unnoticed. Choosing to establish herself in the capital –against her brother warning – she opened a shop that sold all kinds of fabrics (most were imported from the other side of the desert since she had a lot of good connections) and since the women of the Fire kingdom always wanted to be more beautiful than their neighbor she had a successful business. Sometimes, her shop even attracted noble women.

While Sellrya made money, Kazue and his wife had their first born son. They named him Kane. They lived happily until one stormy night, someone knocked on their door.

_**Flashback**_

_Miriam was trying to feed Kane but the little scoundrel refused to eat his carrots. It seemed the little three years old inherited his father's distaste for that particular vegetable. Instead of helping his wife, Kazue simply laughed at his son's antics. Needless to say, that didn't help matters very much. Suddenly, a knock could be heard on the front door._

'' _I wonder who it could be at this hour? ''asked the woman._

''_There's only one way to know isn't?'' Kazue replied while frowning. He rose from his chair and made his way to the front of the little house he shared with his family._

_The sun had set some hours before and when Kazue opened the door, his eyes grew wide and he lost all the color in his face. There, standing on the threshold was his sister. She was soaked from head to toe. Her hair was matted but the worst of all was her white dress, -- which was covered in blood. Kazue's mouth opened when he spotted his sister's belly--- her __**very pregnant**__ belly._

'' _When…w-what…?'' _

_Alerted by the distress in her husband voice, Miriam came just in time to hear her sister in law's reply._

''_I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, I didn't want to involve you in this mess…but I don't think I have the choice anymore…'' she forced out between labored breaths._

_Kazue took her in his arms to carry her to the nearest bedroom. He laid her on the bed and looked around madly, not really knowing what to do._

''_She lost a lot of blood. We need to call a healer!'' exclaimed a panicked Miriam._

''_NO! It's too dangerous…they'll find me…''_

''_Who?! , what are you talking about?''_

''_No time…to explain…just…save the baby…'' As she said this, she closed her eyes and grimaced in pain. ''It's still too soon… but it seems I don't have much time left…The baby's going to come.''_

''_This is crazy!'' But even as Kazue said theses worlds, the couple did everything they could to stop the hemorrhage and help the young woman deliver the baby. It took them three hours of hard work but finally the cries of an infant were heard in the little house._

''_It's a little boy…Sellrya, look.''_

_Miriam warped the very small infant in a buddle of cloths and gave him to the exhausted mother. Oppening her eyes with great difficulty Sellrya set her eyes on the baby. Upon seeing her newborn, a small smile graced her lips and she said: ''Kai…''_

_Then her eyes closed and she was no more_

**A-Note:** I'll stop there for now; next chapter will be a lot of Kai and his childhood with his uncle. (Yes I made Kane and him cousins. I'll have some other use for Kane later).Also I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'm sorry about grammar or error spelling. I hope you liked it and didn't find the beginning too boring.


End file.
